There is a need in the art for a fire-resistant construction capable of being used in carpet constructions, upholstered furniture, mattresses, cushions of all types, pillows, covered wall panels, ceiling panels, and the like. However, most of the constructions of this type proposed heretofore are comparatively expensive thereby limiting their use.